Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 099
レーザー の | romaji = Jūdai Vāsasu Rēzā Eisei no Kyōfu | japanese translated = Judai VS The Terror of the Laser Satellite | episode number = 99 | japanese air date = August 23, 2006 | english air date = February 15, 2007 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Satellite Laser Balsam | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "The Key Factor", known as "Judai VS The Terror of the Laser Satellite" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It aired in Japan on August 23, 2006, and in the US on February 15, 2007. Summary Due to Jaden Yuki's victories over Alexis Rhodes (freed from Sartorius's influence) and Dr. Eisenstein, and Aster Phoenix's victory over The D (lost in the explosion of his yacht), the Light of Destruction steps up its plans to destroy Earth. It fragments once again from Sartorius's body and possesses Prince Ojin, who challenges Jaden to a Duel for control of his key to SORA. While Jaden manages to survive Ojin's One Turn Kill and rally his "Elemental Heroes" to destroy one of Ojin's "Satellite Cannons", the Prince merely shrugs this off as a minor setback and reveals the most powerful monster his Deck can produce—the "Satellite Laser Balsam", a "Satellite" monster with a Piercing effect, and one that would gain 3000 ATK with each of Ojin's passing turns. But even this is not enough to win Ojin the Duel, as Jaden is able to mount a comeback with "Change of Hero - Reflector Ray". Unfortunately, although Ojin has been defeated, the Light of Destruction (still possessing Sartorius) has not abandoned its goal. Now, it decides to target Aster and claim his key, in an ultimate attempt to claim both, gain full control of SORA, and make the world "see the light". Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Prince Ojin Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1400) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Ojin Ojin draws a card and subsequently sets it. He then activates "Trap Booster" to discard "Satellite Cannon" and activate "Call of the Haunted", which revives "Satellite Cannon" (0/0) in Attack Position. Since Ojin Special Summoned a monster with 1500 or less ATK while Jaden has a monster on his side of the field, he activates "Inferno Reckless Summon" to Special Summon all monsters with the same name as the Special Summoned monster from his hand, Deck, or Graveyard. After that, Jaden must select one monster he controls and Special Summon all monsters with the same name as the selected monster from his hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Ojin Special Summons two more copies of "Satellite Cannon" (0/0 each) in Attack Position while Jaden Special Summons no copies of "Sparkman" as he only has one copy. Ojin then activates "Charge" to increase the ATK of all face-up "Satellite Cannons" on Ojin's side of the field by 2000 (All three "Satellite Cannons": 0 → 2000/0 each). One "Satellite Cannon" attacks and destroys "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (Jaden 4000 → 3600). After damage calculation, the ATK of "Satellite Cannon" decreases to 0 through its last effect ("Satellite Cannon" #1: 2000 → 0/0). Another Satellite Cannon" attacks directly (Jaden 3600 → 1600). After damage calculation, the last effect of the second "Satellite Cannon" activates ("Satellite Cannon" #2: 2000 → 0/0). The last "Satellite Cannon" attacks directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Spirit" to make the Battle Damage he would take 0 since an "Elemental Hero" was destroyed in battle this turn. After damage calculation, the last effect of the third "Satellite Cannon" activates ("Satellite Cannon" #3: 2000 → 0/0). On Ojin's End Phase, the ATK of Ojin's three "Satellite Cannons" increase by 1000 through their second effects (All three "Satellite Cannons": 0 → 1000/0). Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental Hero Avian" with "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Flame Wingman" attacks one of Ojin's "Satellite Cannons", but "Satellite Cannon" isn't destroyed as "Flame Wingman" isn't a Level 8 or above monster (Ojin 4000 → 2900). Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 4: Ojin Ojin draws "Union Attack" and subsequently activates it to target one "Satellite Cannon" and increase its ATK by the ATK of all other monsters on Ojin's side of the field (Targeted "Satellite Cannon": 1000 → 3000/0), however the targeted monster will not be allowed to inflict any Battle Damage this turn and no monsters besides the targeted monster can attack this turn. "Satellite Cannon" attacks and destroys "Flame Wingman". After damage calculation, the last effect of "Satellite Cannon" activates ("Satellite Cannon" #1: 3000 → 0/0). On Ojin's End Phase, the second effect of all three "Satellite Cannons" activate ("Satellite Cannon" #1: 0 → 1000/0; "Satellite Cannons" #2 and #3: 1000 → 2000/0). Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Miracle Fusion" and subsequently activates it to remove from play "Flame Wingman" and "Sparkman" from his Graveyard and Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman", it gains 300 ATK for every "Elemental Hero" monster in Jaden's Graveyard. There are currently two ("Shining Flare Wingman": 2500 → 2800 → 3100/2100). "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" attacks and destroys the weakest "Satellite Cannon" (Ojin 2900 → 800). As the "Satellite Cannon" summoned via "Call of the Haunted" was destroyed, "Call of the Haunted" is also destroyed. The second effect of "Shining Flare Wingman" activates, but does no damage to Ojin (as the original ATK of "Satellite Cannon" was 0). Since a "Satellite Cannon" was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, Ojin activates his face-down "Debris Station" to send his two remaining "Satellite Cannons" to the Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Satellite Laser Balsam" (0/2000) in Attack Position and increase the ATK of "Satellite Laser Balsam" by 3000 ("Satellite Laser Balsam": 0 → 3000/2000). Turn 6: Ojin Ojin draws "Book of Moon" and subsequently activates it to switch Jaden's "Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman" to face-down Defense Position. "Satellite Laser Balsam" attacks and destroys "Shining Flare Wingman". "Satellite Laser Balsam" then inflicts piercing damage to Jaden (Jaden 1600 → 700). After damage calculation, the ATK of "Satellite Laser Balsam" decreases to 0 due to its third effect ("Satellite Laser Balsam": 3000 → 0/2000). Since an Elemental Hero Fusion Monster was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Jaden activates his face-down "Change of Hero - Reflector Ray" to inflict damage to Ojin equal to the Level of "Shining Flare Wingman" times 300. "Shining Flare Wingman" was Level 8 (Ojin 800 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.